El dolor del corazón
by Beth Carter
Summary: Darien se interesa por otra chica, y esto le afecta mucho a Serena


"El dolor del corazón"  
Por: An  
  
Esa había sido una tarde lluviosa... vaya, lo recuerdo tal y como si hubiera sido ayer... pese a que ya han pasado 2 años desde que sucedió... aun no puedo creerlo...  
  
Recuerdo que habíamos quedado de vernos en el café de la esquina... pues era el lugar donde nos conocimos, siempre nos veíamos ahí, y después pensábamos lo que haríamos a lo largo de la cita, solo nos veíamos poco tiempo, pero... pasaba tan lento... era como si el tiempo se detuviera... como si solo el y yo estuviéramos ahí... como si nada más importara en el mundo. Ahí estaba yo... esperándolo, como siempre, llego muy tarde, nunca había pasado, desde que nos conocimos era puntual, incluso más que yo, se caracterizaba por serlo. Me miro a los ojos, pero no tenia la mirada de siempre, era algo... perdida, como si no estuviera ahí, como si no quisiera verme, al principio me quede algo extrañada, pues miraba todo al rededor, pero no a mi... vaya que me sorprendí... no creí que aquella persona que me había jurado tanto amor durante tanto tiempo pudiese verme de ese modo... no creí que pudiese ser tan fría conmigo, no, no era el, no ese día... en ese momento estaba tan segura de eso...  
  
Pasaron las horas, analizaba todo, menos a mi... ese día no dijo nada de como lucia, no me importo, pues no solía hacerlo, hasta que yo le preguntaba  
  
-¿Que sucede? - me atreví a decirle en un tono cortes y despreocupado  
  
-Nada - me contesto secamente  
  
-Te noto un tanto... ¿extraño?  
  
-No es nada de importancia - pese a que hablaba conmigo y me ponía atención seguía con la mirada perdida  
  
-Bueno... ¿y a donde iremos hoy? - creo que ese día estaba muy emocionada  
  
-En realidad no iremos a ningún lado, debo irme pronto, solo vine por que ya había quedado - se quedo callado y con la mirada sobre la mesa  
  
-Ah... vaya... - sus palabras me dieron un vuelco, no creí que llegara a ser tan frió... tan descortés... ni siquiera cuando éramos amigos había sido así...  
  
-Bueno, ahora me voy, ya estoy retrasado y no quiero llegar tarde - se levanto de la silla, me extendió la mano; vaya que ese día iba extraño, nunca antes me había dado la mano... cuando éramos amigos las chocábamos y luego me sonreía tiernamente... ah, su sonrisa era tan perfecta... tan dulce, tan tierna... siempre me conquistaba con esa sonrisa de miel; pero ese día solo me dio la mano... no supe que hacer, y actué instintivamente... dándosela yo también, después dio media vuelta y se fue... mis ojos se quedaron perdidos, hasta que alguien me llamo la atención  
  
-Disculpe señorita... ¿desea algo más?  
  
-No... muchas gracias - respondí desganada... y pague una malteada de chocolate que había pedido minutos antes  
  
Recuerdo que en ese momento nada me importo, camine un largo rato, sin rumbo fijo, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no supe ni a donde fui a parar, llegue a un parque, nunca antes había estado en el, así que decidí mirar un poco; recuerdo haberme sentado en una banca y ver a los niños jugar durante un buen rato, me parecía tan lindo que jugaran así... sin preocupaciones, después de todo no tenían de que preocuparse. Ese mismo pensamiento me recordó lo que es crecer... cuando eres pequeño tomas a los adultos como un juego, y nada te importa, crees en la magia, y en que todo puede ser posible con un poco de fe... si, eso creía yo, quizás no con tanta devoción como antes, pero aun lo creía, era algo muy lindo creerlo, y había dejado de hacerlo de no ser por el... ese pensamiento me dio escalofríos... me hizo pensar en todos los momentos felices que habíamos pasado juntos... en lo que vivimos, las risas, los juegos, quizás algunos insultos y ahora... ¿me hacia esto?... ¿como era posible?... Volví a mis pensamientos de antes... cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde... había pasado más de 2 horas sentada ahí, pensando... recordando...  
  
Me dirigí al teléfono que había en el parque, mis padres debían estar preocupados... si, era seguro... tome el teléfono, coloque la tarjeta y marque mi numero...  
  
-¿Bueno? - dijo mi padre desde el otro lado del teléfono  
  
-Hola... soy yo... ya voy para aya  
  
-Llamas un poco tarde, ya estábamos preocupados  
  
-No se preocupen, estaré aya en poco tiempo - colgué al instante, no quería que me preguntaran donde había estado, ni que me pasaba.  
  
Apresure el paso, pues las nubes comenzaban a volverse de un tono grisáceo... no creí que... siendo un día tan soleado pudiera cambiar tan drásticamente en escasas 3 horas... camine.. de nuevo sin rumbo fijo, aunque debí dirigirme hacia mi casa... si, eso debí hacer, quizás habría logrado evitar que todo pasara, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... quizás...  
  
Recuerdo que lo vi pasar rápidamente con un pequeño presente en las manos... llevaba prisa, se notaba... pareció no percatarse de mi presencia, pese a que paso casi junto de mi, en las manos... una pequeña cajita con un moño de color rosa en la tapa. Me quede un tanto extrañada, y recuerdo que reaccione un poco tarde, pues me llevaba una calle de adelanto cuando decidí seguirlo, pasaron unas tres o cuatro calles, y vi que se metía a su casa... recuerdo haber sonreído, pues estaba feliz... aun no recuerdo de que... pero lo estaba.  
  
Llegue a mi casa, ya era muy tarde y me regañaron... no fue muy fuerte, pero recuerdo que estuvieron gritándome unos momentos... algo sobre responsabilidad. Todo paso como cualquier otra noche, ver la tele, terminar la tarea, bañarme... me recosté, y estuve pensando "¿Que sería lo que había en la caja?" esa pregunta no se apartaba de mi mente... al poco tiempo me dormí  
  
Cielos, ya era tarde, vaya, que tarde era, me levante corriendo, me vestí, me peine y salí totalmente apresurada... llegue a la escuela apenas a tiempo, justo 3 segundos antes del toque... vaya que fue una suerte. Las horas pasaron... muy lento... lo miraba tan detenidamente, pero su mirada aun seguía perdida... recordé entonces como se me quedaba viendo antes, y me describía cosas lindas sin hablar... creo que hasta podíamos leer los labios... vaya que era muy extraño... me encantaba que lo hiciera, casi antes de salir a receso mire su mochila... estaba más llena que de costumbre... y de ella se asomaba una pequeña mancha rosada... me quede pensando, cuando recordé la caja que llevaba el día anterior... ¡La caja!... ¿podría ser?... quizás estaba arrepentido de su actitud de ayer, y me iba a dar un obsequio... vaya, me puse tan contenta, hasta creo que me ruborice... eso explicaría el por que no me había mirado en todo el día, siempre fue un tanto tímido en cuanto a disculpas...  
  
Comenzó el receso... cielos, estaba tan impaciente... no debí estarlo... si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría... me encontraba sentada junto a dos de mis amigas... y de pronto se acerco ella... con una mirada un tanto triste... vaya, se me acerco, junto a su mejor amiga, se pararon en frente, y comentaron algo sobre el...  
  
-Vaya, comienza a desesperarme Cálmate - su amiga actuaba normal  
  
-Pero es tan desesperante que siempre me este hablando, y luego lo que me dijo - la mire durante unos segundos... y luego me atreví a preguntarle...  
  
-¿Que te dijo?... - me miro un tanto extrañada... y me hizo una señal para que fuera con ella, nunca debí preguntar... me acerque...  
  
-Pues... veras Serena, Darien hizo una apuesta con otro de los chicos del salón, en la que decidieron decirles a las chicas que les gustaban, pues que les gustaban, y yo no quería que me dijera, por que en realidad no me agrada que se comporte tan arrogante - su tono de voz parecía extraña... quizás presumida - pero ayer me agarro distraída, justo antes de subir de laboratorio, y me dijo "Bueno... es que... quisiera que supieras que me gustas mucho... muchísimo" - no recuerdo cual fue mi reacción... creo que tuve una sonrisa un tanto rara...  
  
Me di la media vuelta, y me fui a sentar, junto a mis dos amigas... cielos.. eso dolía tanto... tanto... las lagrimas no pudieron contenerse, y mis ojos las despedían... mis lagrimas nunca habían sido tan amargas... el dolor era inmenso... recuerdo unas cuantas palabras de mis compañeras... creo que preguntaban lo que me había dicho... debí decir que nada... puesto que hasta la fecha no lo saben; sufrí un shock completo, en realidad no se lo que paso después... por arte de magia llegue a mi casa... y nadie pareció notarlo.  
  
Cielos... ahora parece tan normal... pero en su mirada hay algo diferente... me mira a los ojos... vaya... me siento nerviosa... me volteo, como si no me importara, pero... ¿por que?... después de todo me importa tanto, es lo más importante... volteo de nuevo... ahora la mira a ella... creo que en verdad la ama... y me... me deprimo... pero aun así me alegra mucho... el verlo feliz es lo mejor. Me quedo pensando... y solo puedo escribir... mi ser interior escribe por mi; vaya, creo que tengo una doble personalidad, puesto que no se lo que escribo, debe ser algo de mi interior, por que habla ella, no yo; eh terminado, cielos... escribe muy bien... solo desearía que fuera menos violenta... tiene tanta ira, tanta sed de sangre, vaya, quiere matarlos a todos... me alegra poder controlarla... no muy bien, pero lo hago... Leo lo que escribió... es tan... cierto...  
  
"Si pudieras saber... Mi interior clama por ti, no puedo recordar cuan feliz fui a tu lado... Siempre soñé con pasar juntos la eternidad solos tu y yo Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo buscabas mis lagrimas el amor que me juraste fue falso y sin embargo te creí... ¿como fui tan tonta? Confié en tus mentiras y sin embargo te perdone.  
  
Sin importar tus sentimientos... aun te amo Por que en realidad nunca deje de hacerlo, te quiero, por que de ahí nació mi amor por ti, te aprecio, por que... ¿como no hacerlo? te admiro, por que tu actitud es para asombrarse, te estimo, por que pese a lo que digas, tu y yo somos amigos, y te dejo... por que a mi lado tu felicidad nunca existió...  
  
Te recuerdo como lo más preciado que tengo, el calor de mi amor nunca ah dejado de existir, pese a que ya no existo para ti, tu para mi eres lo más importante... por que... por ti viví una vez, y por ti, ahora puedo vivir de nuevo  
  
Quisiera regresar el tiempo disculparme... detenerme... pero... ¿para que hacerlo? si lo que paso entre nosotros no tiene perdón. Nada de lo nuestro lo tiene, por que el arrepentirnos no nos disculpa de lo que hemos hecho  
  
Ahora solo puedo desearte suerte tu la amas, y ella a ti, se feliz, apréciala y no la pierdas vive cada día al máximo se tu mismo sin que nadie te obligue a no serlo, se feliz, más que por tu bienestar, por tu persona, por que el vivir en soledad no va contigo, aprende de cada experiencia y vive... para ser feliz"  
  
Con una tierna sonrisa en mi interior lo miro, con esa mirada de enamorada que nunca eh podido quitarme... y solo puedo pensar: "Adiós... a la única persona que eh amado" 


End file.
